


Karupin's Human

by memymo



Series: The Echizens [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memymo/pseuds/memymo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kid liked to pretend Karupin was his, but Karupin knew better - the kid was Karupin’s</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karupin's Human

Humans. They are hopeless, really. They seem to always be at a loss and never have enough clothing on.

The stupid boy believed that he had somehow found Karupin (that’s his name now, Karupin. At least it isn’t a stupid name like “Kitty” or “Tom”), but he didn’t remember it was Karupin who found him, wandering in the park like a lost little boy with a ball in his hand and a racket in another, one that can easily towering over him like a giant red monster. Stupid, stupid boy. 

But Karupin liked him still.

Karupin liked him because the boys had sparkling golden eyes that almost as pretty as the Burmese cat down the road (who is now going out with some hotshot in the next neighbourhood, much to his dismay) and soft silky tresses that were very easy to pull. He loved playing with the boy’s hair, because sometimes it smelt of fresh morning grass and apple juice (even though it did not taste like it the last time he tried to lick it). The boy’s hands were very soft also, clumsy and chubby fingers kept trying to pet him but never really know where to tickled or scratch, and it always up to him to show the human how it was done.

And there were adventures.

Whether it was up in small wooden tree house obviously built by someone with no artistic flare or even common sense (later, he found out through soft whispers in the dead of night it was the dirty man who built it), where they became knights and battling dragons (he was often than not the princess, but he tended not to dwell on that point), or out in the garden, the pirate and his cat, finding treasures (or burying them, depending on what they have) and cruised the sea, conquering every place that they passed by.

And when no one noticed, the boy would slipped more foods onto his bowl or let him in a room full of paper to shred and pee on, even though he pretty sure the pretty lady knew that. Sometimes, he would carried him to bed and hold him closed, especially when the sky was cracking with light in time with the boy’s light whimper.

Honestly, Karupin didn’t have much of an opinion on human, but he liked the boy, from the moment he found him in the park with the widest smile on his face, as if he had found a priceless treasure, he fluttering oh so lightly in the wind.

The kid liked to pretend Karupin was his, but Karupin knew better - the kid was Karupin’s


End file.
